A Bond Never Breaks
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested story by G1Bumblebeegirl101. When Kim accidentally gets her arm broken, Bumblebee feels that it is his fault and keeps his distance from her. Its up to Kim, Samantha, and Cliffjumper to help Bumblebee see that it was an accident and to bring him back to his best friend. Rated T for injury. Done as a request, so no flames.


**(Here is a requested story that my friend, G1Bumblebeegirl101 asked me to do because she had recently broken her arm and will not be on for a while until her arm has properly healed. Kim Benson belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me. The Transformers belong to Hasbro.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Bond Never Breaks<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pass it to me, Bee! I'm open!" Bluestreak called out as he and his team of Autobots were playing a game of basketball with their human friends, Kim, and Samantha. It had been a little slow at the Ark, no Decepticon activity, no attacks, nothing. It was the perfect time for the Autobots to have a little fun. Samantha and Kim were also looking for some fun to have with their Autobot friends.<p>

The two teams were made up of five players each. The first was Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Mirage, and Samantha. The second was Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Bumblebeee, Warpath, and Kim. Kim was very excited to try out this new game, since she hadn't played basketball in her home country of England, and Bumblebee had already showed her some of the basics. "I got it! Out of my way!" cried Bluestreak as he caught the ball and made his way passed Ironhide to try and shoot for a point, but was sideswiped by Jazz as the black and white bot swiveled between Bluestreak and the ball in mid-air, that Bluestreak was now bouncing nothing but air. "Hey!"

"Better luck next time, Streaky!" Jazz laughed as he dribbled the ball and passed it over to Ironhide, but the red bot slammed right into Warpath, and they both came crashing down.

"Hey! I was getting close to that ball, when, WHAM! BLAM! BOOM! You charged at me, Hide!" Warpath said as he and Ironhide got up, both unharmed.

"Just watch yourself, Warpath. You on a..well...warpath out there." Ironhide tried to crack a joke, but it failed. Warpath said that he would be more careful next time and then both bots went back to there teams to start again.

The ball was passed to Cliffjumper and the game resumed. "Here I come!" he shouted as he ran down the field to get to the hoop but found himself in a road block. Ironhide was back and blocking Cliffjumper's shot at earning his team a score. So far, his team was loosing as the other team had 5 points while they had only 1. "Move it, you walking fire hydrant!"

"Not with that kind of attitude." Ironhide chuckled as the tiny red bot tried to run passed him but failed. That's when Kim called out to him, waving her arms in the air.

"Over here! I'm open!" Kim shouted as Cliffjumper carefully passed it to her, being careful to not toss too hard or else Kim would be hit hard. But as he did, Samantha was quick to steal the ball and began dribbling to the other hoop.

"Good work, Samantha. Keep drooling the ball!" Optimus cheered as he ran to join his little friend.

"Dribbling, Optimus! Not drooling!" Samantha laughed. Just then Bumblebee stole the ball and was quick to reach the hoop of the other team and shot the ball, and it went through, earning his team a point.

"Alright! Good job, Bee!" Kim went over and congratulated him.

"Thanks, Kimmy." Bumblebee thanked her with a hug.

"Love time's over guys. Lets get back to the game!" Cliffjumper called to them as the game started again, this time Optimus had the ball and Samantha was next to him and he allowed her to catch it. And as they neared the hoop, Samantha called out.

"Autobot Ladder!"

As she said that, she jumped into Prime's hands and he lifted her to the hoop, and Samantha threw the ball through the hoop. "Score!" Samantha cheered and her teammates clapped and cheered for her, even the other team, just to show good sportsmanship but they found the move cute.

"Nice move, Samantha!" Kim cheered and Samantha blushed but bowed in thanks.

"Okay, lets get moving. The game won't last all day." Cliffjumper impatiently called everyone back to the game and it resumed. The game started again with more fervor and it was close to a tie in the game. Bumblebee managed to grab the ball, but was soon blocked by Ironhide, Warpath, and Cliffjumper.

"Bee! Over here!" Kim cried out, waving her arms in the air to her teammate. The time was almost running out and Bumblebee saw that his team needed one more point to win, and CLiffjumper was determined to win it, and Bumblebee didn't want him to get upset over losing. So, without realizing it, Bumblebee tossed the ball hard, and Kim caught it, but was catapulted by the force of the throw and landed hard onto the ground, a sound of bones shattering was heard.

A sharp, painful scream came from Kim's mouth as she laid on the ground in agonizing pain, her arm stinging and overcomes with pain.

"Kim!" Bumblebee shouted as he went over to her and saw that her right arm was broken. "Oh no, what have I done?"

* * *

><p>The game had to end abruptly so that Kim could be escorted to the hospital. Everyone was very worried about her, especially Bumblebee, because he cared about him more than anyone. He actually loved her, despite the fact she was human. But, at the moment, he was guilty over his actions and went to his room and cried to himself. Bumblebee was now worried that since he was the cause of her to break her arm, then maybe he was a danger to her. So he made the decision to keep his distance away from Kim, so that she would never be harmed again.<p>

* * *

><p>Kim soon returned from the hospital after an operation to stitch her wound and to fix her arm. She wore a white cast around her arm which was held in place by a sling that came across her neck and around her arm. The Autobots and her new sister, Samantha, after both their parents married a month ago, got to have a look at her and even sign their names on her cast. Kim felt grateful, but then saw that Bumblebee was keeping his distance from her. She was wondering why he was doing that, and needed some help in figuring that out.<p>

And that help was form her sister, Samantha.

They were in the rec room one day when Kim brought up the subject. "I'm not sure why he won't talk to me. I feel like I must have done something wrong." Kim said as she finished up her story.

""Hmm. Maybe it's not you...It has to be him in a way." Samantha spoke after thinking it over. "After all, the only thing that happen was you broke your arm after he..."

"...After he threw it too hard at me." Kim put it all together. "He thinks that he might hurt me again after that Basketball game. Oh dear."

"Actually, it's mostly my fault." said a voice and a red Autobot came in. It was Cliffjumper.

"Cliffy, what are you doing here?" the girls asked as they went to him.

"I couldn't help but here what you girls were talking about. So, I wanted to add that it was my fault that Bumblebee harmed you." he told them and further explained that he was so focused on getting his team to win that he forgot that it all for fun. "I guess I put too much pressure for the young bot that he made a wrong decision and feels guilty. I'm very sorry, Kim. I really am."

Kim smiled and hugged his leg with her other arm. "I forgive you Cliffjumper. But, I just want to help Bumblebee. I want to talk to him again."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Samantha said and they gathered around her to hear her plan, both of them nodding their heads in agreement. It looked like this 7-year-old had a pretty good plan to get Kim and Bumblebee back.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was in the rec room, sitting down and feeling utterly depressed and sad over what happened the last week. No matter how much he tried, he still could not get his processor to forget about it. It kept hitting him like the sting of a hornet, painful and hurtful. "It's all my fault."<p>

"Bumblebee! I need help!" Samantha called as she ran to him.

"What is it?" he asked, but Samantha said she will explain later. All that mattered was if he helped her. "Alright. Where are we going to?"

"Just follow me." the girl told him and they went into the hallway and entered the rec room, where Kim was sitting and waiting.

"Now, Bumblebee, wait here and I'll go get what I am having trouble with." Samantha said and before Bumblebee could ask, she already sprinted out the room, leaving him alone with Kim. Bumblebee soon felt very nervous now that he was close to Kim, even felt more nervous when he saw the cast.

"Bee? Would you like to sit down? You look unwell." Kim offered but Bumblebee declined.

"I..I'm okay." he lied. Kim had finally had enough and sat up, looking at Bumblebee very seriously.

"Bumblebee, I have notice that you have been ignoring me and walking away from me as soon as I come near you. I'm very concerned about you. Please, tell me what is wrong?" she then went over and touched his stabilizing servo, stroking it. "Bee, please tell me."

Bumblebee looked and saw that Kim looked hurt, but not in the way that was painful, but rather the emotional version of hurt. She felt sad. He hated seeing her so upset, even more knowing that she was feeling upset about him.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Bumblebee sighed in defeat as he sat on the floor and helped Kim onto his lap as he explained everything. "Kim, ever since that Basketball game, and ever since you broke your arm, I believed that it was my fault. If I hadn't toss that ball to hard you'd be okay, but I didn't. I was not careful and now look at you. A broken arm, and its all because of me and my stupid decision. Because of that, I believe that I am much more of a danger to you than anything else. That's why I've been avoiding you." he finished and then started to sob softly, feeling more guilty.

"Oh, Bee. It was never your fault." Kim cooed as she reached up to his face and wiped away a small tear with her unbroken arm. "I know how you feel, but listen to me. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I would never do the same to you. I care about you, as you do to me. But, accidents happen, and they are nothing to worry about. Sure, I may have a broken arm, but it will get better soon." she then smiled at him. "And that does not mean you are a threat to me whatsoever. I still love you, and I know you still love me. "

"You...you do?" Bumblebee asked, his sobbing coming to an end.

"Yes, and no broken arm or fling Basketball is ever going to change that." Kim finished, hugging Bumblebee's stomach.

"Oh Kim. I'm sorry I avoided you. I will never do it again, and I love you too." Bumblebee smiled and gently hugged her back.

"Hey guys! I have the thing I have been having trouble with!" Samantha said as she came back in, and Bumblebee and Kim were surprised to find Samantha holding two human bowels of Ice Cream. "Which would you guys prefer? Vanilla or Chocolate?"

Kim laughed. "Oh Samantha. I prefer Chocolate, but what is it for? It's not even time for desert."

"I know, but this is for you two lovebirds to enjoy since you are back together." the girl grinned and gave the bowl of chocolate ice cream to Kim.

"Thank you, but I don't think Bumblebee can have it. He's a robot alien." Kim giggled as she ate a small piece.

"That can be fixed." Cliffjumper interrupted as he came in with anAutobot sized bowl of glowing green energon ice cream and gave it to Bumblebee. Everyone all laughed, but in the end, everyone was happy that Bumblebee and Kim were back together, and it was true about what Kim had said; no Basketball was in sight to break her bond with Bumblebee, for a Bond never breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>*Authors Note*<strong>

**(Here you are, G1Bumblebeegirl101. I hope you enjoy and I hope your arms gets all better. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
